


Missed Opportunities

by themyows



Series: Captain Allen Learns How to Husband [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gavin and Tina are your bffs, Happy ending though, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert, Reconciliation, When you assume your man is cheating but he's really just stupid and friendly tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themyows/pseuds/themyows
Summary: You try to avoid Captain Allen, your unofficial lover, after catching him with another woman at the bar.He has other ideas.





	Missed Opportunities

The second you saw _him_ walk through the doors, you promptly spat your drink all over ‘date’. Luckily, the two of you had been standing far enough apart so that most of the cocktail landed on the floor instead of his clothes, but that didn’t stop you from exclaiming apologies as you dabbed a napkin on the fresh, wet patch on his black button-up.

Around you, people began to murmur, commenting on the mess you had made and the man who had the honor of bearing the brunt. 

It said a lot about your relationship with Gavin Reed that he only laughed at your expense instead of cursing you out like he would anyone else. Then again, you were technically here _with_ him.

“I’m so sorry, Gav,” you apologized for possibly the fourteenth time, your cheeks flushing a darker shade of red as more and more people turned to look at the pair of you.

“’S okay.” He shrugged, flipping Tina off when she began snapping pictures. You turned to her briefly and flashed a peace-sign before sighing and rubbing the back of your neck in embarrassment.

“I’ll go get more napkins,” you excused yourself, already backing away to make a run for the buffet table. However, Gavin grabbed your wrist to stop you, and you glanced up at him in surprise.

He smirked. “Calm your tits. It’s just a spill.”

“My tits are never calm, thanks for asking,” you replied seriously, earning a few snorts from your companions. It suddenly hit you why exactly you’d spit out your favorite drink and you quickly hauled Tina and Gavin by their arms, tugging them further into the crowd.

“Fuck!”

“What the hell?”

“Listen,” you whispered desperately, eyes wild as you kept a look out for _him_. “There’s someone here that I _absolutely_ cannot speak to.”

Tina’s face lit up in delight. “Is it—?”

You gave her a withering look, holding your hand up to stop her from finishing the question. “Don’t.” 

“What the fuck are you two talking about?” Gavin demanded, annoyed that he was out of the loop once again. Before you could explain, Tina happily beat you to the punch.

“She’s been sleeping on and off with Captain Allen.”

As Gavin’s mouth dropped in shock, you rounded on Tina with a hiss. “Do you mind?”

The young officer only shrugged in amusement, just as Reed spluttered, “You fucked _Allen_?”

You groaned, covering your face with your hands in an attempt to block the world out. “Can we please stop talking about this?”

“It’s your fault, you know,” Tina pointed out loftily. “I don’t know why you don’t just talk to him about it.”

You lifted your head up, offering her a bleak stare. “You know why.”

“ _I_ don’t know why ‘cause you two don’t fucking tell me anything,” Gavin interrupted with a huff. You couldn’t help but laugh then.

“Maybe if you showed up on time you’d hear all the gossip.”

“And maybe if _you_ didn’t jump to conclusions, you wouldn’t have to be avoiding anyone,” cheekily added Tina, winking at you. Although you wanted to flip her off, deep down you knew she was actually right and therefore didn’t deserve such a crude gesture.

Gavin loudly huffed, crossing his arms. “Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?”

“She and Allen were thing until she saw him with some chick at Jimmy’s last weekend, and so she’s been ignoring him since then.”

“We weren’t a thing, actually. We never were…” you trailed off despondently, the memory of catching Allen openly flirting with a beautiful brunette at the bar fresh in your mind. She’d practically been perched on his lap, an arm wrapped around his neck. They’d been laughing at something and your blood had boiled at the sight.

You truly believed that you and Captain Allen had something special, that the nights you’d spent together actually _meant_ something. At the same time, you two hadn’t made anything official. There hadn’t been any mention of relationships or commitment or anything of that nature, and you could honestly take some of the blame for that.

But still…

Was it so wrong of you to have assumed exclusivity? Especially after everything you two had done?

You sighed.

Apparently so.

“I’m getting a drink,” you finally said, walking away before either of your friends could stop you. Vaguely, you heard them calling your name, but you didn’t bother turning around, not if Tina was dead-set on discussing your pathetic excuse of a love life.

After reaching the bar and placing your order, you leaned forward against the counter, resting your elbows on the bar top. Tiredly, you closed your eyes and dropped your head in your arms, hoping to recoup for a bit before returning to your friends and pretending like your heart wasn’t in fucking pieces. You had no doubt that anyone who saw you was judging your slumped form hanging around the bar but you didn’t care. They weren’t the ones hurting right now.

Suddenly, you felt a hand on your shoulder and you immediately lifted your head, expecting to see the bartender with your drink. Instead you found yourself face to face with none other than the very man you’d been trying to avoid.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” you muttered when you saw him, feeling slightly guilty when his face fell at your less-than-welcoming greeting. You hated yourself for noticing that he looked absolutely delicious in his charcoal three-piece suit. You’d only ever seen him in bulky SWAT gear and his go-to outfit of jeans and a black hoodie—of course, your favorite look on him was when he wore nothing at all—so this was definitely a welcome change.

He didn’t seem to realize that you were eye-fucking him at this point, only offering you a pleasant smile. “Nice to see you, too.”

You should probably apologize for being so rude, but then again, _you_ were the wronged party here. It made every sense for you to be upset, and if he thought differently, well, then he could go fuck himself.

Finally tearing your gaze away from him, you returned your attention to the bartender, who was thankfully in the process of mixing your cocktail. You decided to keep your mouth shut, hoping that the uncomfortable silence would be enough to drive Allen away.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t giving up that easily.

“You look beautiful.”

You felt yourself flushing at the compliment and you _hated_ it. A more foolish woman would have probably swooned at his obviously-insincere words, but not you. No, you were very much aware that David Allen was a goddamn snake and should be treated as such.

“You look like a tool,” you replied coolly, keeping your eyes straight ahead. Luckily, the bartender soon walked over and placed your drink in front of you. After thanking him, you grabbed your glass and took a long, well-deserved swig.

Beside you, Allen was simply shaking his head. “You’re unbelievable sometimes, you know?”

You smacked your lips. “Fuck you, Allen.”

“Babe—”

“Don’t call me that,” you huffed, already beginning to walk off. You only managed to take about five steps before you felt his hands around your waist, pulling you flush against him. With a squawk of indignation, you whipped back around to yell at him some more, but the steely look in his eyes silenced you right away.

“We need to talk,” he whispered lowly, snatching your hand and tugging you towards the balcony. Abandoning your drink at the bar, you wordlessly followed him,  your heart hammering against your ribcage at the prospect of being alone with the man for the first time since you ended the pseudo-relationship.

Outside on the balcony, you could barely see the Detroit skyline through a thick layer of fog. You began to shiver, the material of your dress hardly providing any protection from the cold. However, you didn’t have to suffer for long; without preamble, Allen removed his jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders.

You didn’t stop shivering right away, but the added layer certainly made it easier to stand still. The fact that the jacket smelled of him warmed you up as well, though that was more of an emotional reaction than anything else.

Slowly, you looked up, and your breath hitched when you saw his eyes burning into yours.

He took a step forward and you immediately took one back, but that didn’t seem to sit well with him. With a scoff, he suddenly cupped your face, brushing his lips against yours. 

You could already feel your resolve breaking as his touch burned you, and you closed your eyes in anticipation for what would no doubt be a heated, sloppy kiss.

Allen suddenly laughed and your eyes fluttered open in confusion.

“Not yet,” he breathed, pulling away from you by a fraction. His hands drifted down your face and settled on your hips, keeping you firmly attached. “Let me explain myself first.”

You snorted. When was the last time you heard that old line?

Oh, yes.

How could you forget?

 _“I’m not doing this anymore,” you declared flatly as you shut the door behind you. He looked alarmed, either by your sudden, unwarranted appearance or the animosity behind your words._

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“This. Us. Whatever this shit is.”_

_“This shit?” he repeated blankly, genuinely clueless as to what you were going on about. You tutted, convinced that he was simply playing dumb to get out of this conversation. You prided yourself in seeing things through to the end and you refused to be deluded by his beautiful blue eyes any longer. “I saw you at Jimmy’s.”_

_He blanched. “At…oh. Oh, fuck.”_

_“I’m not fucking stupid, you know.”_

_“Babe, it really isn’t what you think—”_

_“Don’t fucking call me that.”_

_Allen was on his feet now, approaching you slowly as if you were a frightened animal, ready to escape at the first sign of danger._

_Admittedly, you kind of were._

_“Just let me explain myself.”_

But you hadn’t let him. You’d marched right out of his office, ignoring his attempts to get you to stay and listen to his pleading words. You didn’t care about the ruckus you’d made in the middle of the SWAT department, certainly you had no fear of any repercussions when you threatened to kick his ass to next Tuesday if he kept insisting that this was all just a big misunderstanding. Eventually, your saving grace came in the form of an emergency call that required the assistance of every available SWAT unit, and Allen had no choice but to leave.

Ever since then, he hadn’t been able to find you anywhere as you were apparently a master in the art of evasion.

Until tonight, that was.

“What can you possibly say to make this better?” you murmured, so quietly that he wasn’t sure you had spoken at all. Still, this was an opportunity for him to finally, _finally_ say his piece, and fuck if he wasn’t going to take it.

“I was out with the guys and we met this group of women. I didn’t want anything to do with her but everyone kept pushing… I figured it was harmless since it didn’t mean shit to me. But had I known you would see it…” He sighed then, pressing a kiss to the top of your head fondly.

Resisting the urge to melt at his touch, you lightly shoved him away. He barely swayed, only grunting in annoyance that you’d once again kept him at arm’s length.

“How do I know you didn’t do anything with her?”

“Ask around,” Allen replied readily, shrugging his shoulders. “I got shit for not taking her home like she kept asking me to.”

The idea that some other woman even _suggested_ such a thing to him made you see red, and he must’ve noticed it because he quickly pulled you close again, burying his face in your neck.

“I’m truly sorry if I made you feel like you’re not the only person on my mind at every second of every day,” he murmured quietly, as your mouth dropped open in shock at his words. Your body felt like it was burning, while your mind wasn’t even in the same dimension anymore. You’d never heard such a passionate, romantic declaration from someone as reserved as Captain Allen, but you weren’t complaining. 

“That’s really fucking mushy, Dave,” you spluttered in embarrassment, your face likely warm enough to function as a heater in the cold balcony. Allen laughed then, the vibrations against your chest causing you to chuckle as well.

Pulling away from you, he gently lifted your chin with his index finger and pressed his lips firmly against yours. Eyes fluttering shut, you threw your arms around his neck, his loving words still ringing in your ears.

The two of you were so caught up in each other that neither of you noticed the balcony doors open, nor the people that had arrived to join you.

No, it wasn’t until the very loud, very obnoxious, “Holy shit! She’s sucking Allen’s face off!” did you two jump apart and simultaneously turn in disbelief to see a snickering Gavin and a red-faced Tina. Before anybody could say anything else, Reed swiped Tina’s phone from her hand and snapped a picture of the deer-caught-in-headlights expression on both yours and Allen’s faces.

Smirking, he turned to Allen and vaguely motioned to his chin. “You, uh, got a lil’ something on your mouth there, _Captain_.”

Confused, you turned to the SWAT captain and quickly let out a snort at the smudged traces of lipstick all over and around Allen’s lips. Covering her mouth to keep from laughing, Tina grabbed Reed by the tie and tugged him back indoors, all the while waggling her eyebrows at you.

Alone once again, you smiled sheepishly at the handsome man now attempting to rub the makeup off his face with the back of his hand. You grinned when he raised an eyebrow at you and you shook your head.

“That won’t be coming off anytime soon,” you informed him sagely. “It’s twenty-four-hour wear.”

Instead of complaining like you expected him to, he simply nodded. “Well, guess you have to help me take it off then.”

Beaming, you grasped his hand and began pulling him towards the doors. “I know just the place.”

* * *

Allen shivered as he stood behind you, just beyond reach of the comforting stream of warm water coming from the shower head. You held your hand out and he wordlessly passed you a bottle of your shampoo. This certainly wasn’t what he was expecting when you’d commanded him to strip the second you both had arrived at his apartment, but even so he wasn’t complaining.

After all, it had been quite an experience ripping your dress away…

“Dave, come.” You beckoned him to move closer and he smiled, obliging.

“Keep looking at me like that, babe, and I will.”

And as he watched you double over in laughter at his crude joke, he promised himself that he would _never_ let you walk out of his life like that again.

Even if it meant getting his ass kicked to next Tuesday. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this saved in my drafts for several months! I guess I just forgot to finish writing it haha.


End file.
